The Battle of the Heart
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: When Kaiyita, a girl with no social life and no friends finds a mysterious and ancient egyptian item, will her life change for the better?Main Couple YugiOC R&R (on Haitus)
1. Things Begin

Chapter 1  
  
Standing in the darkness, eyes shining, she looked at all she had left. There was one thing that would save her, and the ones she cared about. "Here it goes," She muttered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Kaiyita, come on get up, it's time for your first day at your new school, you don't want to miss it!" Kaiyita slowly opened her deep brown eyes to look up at her mother who was smiling. "You don't want to be late, this is your first day with these new kids in this new town." Kaiyita sat up and shook her head. "Mom, face it: we've moved four times in the last year, and I've been a loser every school we've been to, they are no more chances I'll make even one friend." Her mother put her arm around her and said, "honey, that's not true, and you know it. Now I want you to go up in the attic and find those boxes of china sets to put downstairs." Kaiyita sighed and slowly nodded.  
  
She slowly trudged her feet up the stairs like there was snow all around her. When she got upstairs she started looking around the small room for the boxes full of the china plates, cups and saucers. While she was looking, the sun glinted on something stuck in the corner of the floorboard. Kaiyita stared for a moment, and then ran over to it. It seemed to be a piece of a 3d puzzle. It was made of pure gold. She searched the room for other pieces. She found nothing, until she pulled up the floorboard where she found the first piece. Under the floor, Kaiyita found two other gold pieces.  
  
Hands trembling, she picked up the other two pieces. She noticed one of them had an eye on them. Still, she tried to fit them together. Finally after a few minutes, she found a way to make them fit. Suddenly it started to glow. Kaiyita's vision blurred up and suddenly she was standing in the light. A girl her age dressed in ancient robes spoke to her. 'Do not fear, I will take sanctuary in your body, and in return I will help you.'  
  
She moved toward her and suddenly, Kaiyita awoke upon the floor with the golden item around her neck. It was a golden pendant. She got up and grabbed the boxes of china. As quickly as she could, she headed down stairs.  
  
Her mom sat waiting for her in the kitchen. "Kaiyita, what took you so long? It's been fifteen minutes!" Her mother talked sternly, but hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry, it took me a while to find it," She lied. "Alright, now sit down and eat." Kaiyita was too nervous to eat. Not about school, about what had just happened in the attic. Who was this girl, and what did she want?  
  
When she got to school the teacher introduced her and she sat down in the desk behind a really small kid with big hair. Being fairly small herself, Kaiyita didn't even try to see the blackboard. Suddenly the boy turned around and said, "I'm sorry, can you see?" Kaiyita nodded, but he could tell she wasn't telling the truth. "Really, you can have my seat, it's no big deal." He said smiling kindly. "Thank you, I appreciate it, but I'm fine."  
  
After class the boy ran up to her. "I'm Yugi by the way, Yugi Moto. What's your name?" he asked politely. This surprised Kaiyita. Never in her life had she met such a polite boy. "My name is." Kaiyita hesitated. Whenever she had told someone her name they had laughed and turned against her. "My name is Katie. It's nice to meet you." She walked away in relief. In a few hours, after the school day was done, Kaiyita wandered outside to see the boy Yugi with other kids laughing and having fun. There were to boys and a girl with him. The two boys were tall and looked to Kaiyita like some of the totally stupid boys she had known before. The girl was tall, and looked like she was out in space. "Katie!" Yugi stood up and ran over to her. "Hello, Yugi," Kaiyita said cautiously. "Do you want to join us in a game of duel monsters?" He asked.  
  
Kaiyita thought for a moment. She felt as though she wasn't very good at duel monsters at all. "Maybe Later, I have to get home." She said slowly as she turned away. Suddenly, the spirit Kaiyita saw before took over and said. "But I will be back," Kaiyita pulled with every once of strength in her mind and took control again. Then she took off running towards home.  
  
  
  
Kaiyita ran through door, and into her room. She looked into the mirror at herself panting like a dog. She waited a moment than screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Once again light surrounded her. The girl appeared again. " You may call me Yuki which means 'the pure one'. I will help you learn to duel in return of letting me stay in you. I also need your help. I need to uncover my past, and search for the ancient pharaoh." Kaiyita couldn't speak.  
  
Kaiyita's vision returned to her room and she fell to the ground. She woke up 15 minutes later and got up from the ground. "Was, that all a dream?" She muttered. She shook her head and suddenly she heard 'no it was not. You need to trust me, you're not going crazy.' At first Kaiyita was scared but then decided for some crazy reason, she felt she could trust her. Then again she heard the voice Yuki say, "I'm glad you trust me, now lets get started." 


	2. Time to Duel

Chapter 2  
  
For the next few weeks after her homework was done, Yuki taught Kaiyita how to master duel monsters. She taught her strategies; tricks and how to use powerful magic cards. Yuki even taught her powerful magic how to combine their soles while they dueled. After a month, she was ready to defeat whoever dared to face her. No mater how nice the boy Yugi at school was to her, Kaiyita tried to stay away. If she moved again, she didn't necessarily want to make any friends that she would have to leave behind.  
  
But one day after school, Yugi and his friends had gone to far. They were sitting outside as usual, and Kaiyita passed by them. Yugi got up and said once again, "Katie, are you ready for that duel today?" She was about to shake her head no, but then the boy with blonde hair said, "What? Are you to chicken to face the Champion of Duel monsters?!" This made Kaiyita angrier than angry. "Alright then, if you do insist." She said smugly. "Okay, a nice friendly duel then." Yugi said happily. "No. A REAL duel. Meet me at Kaiba Land tomorrow at 12:00 noon. And DON'T go easy on me." Kaiyita said this all as confident as she could. "Alright, see ya there!" Said Yugi.  
  
The next morning, Kaiyita was having a hard time picking out what she wanted to wear. She finally decided on her blue Capri shirt and her tie up jeans. Then she headed off to the bus stop. She got to Kaiba land at ten minutes to 12. She waited until Yugi and his friends got there. They headed inside where Kaiba was standing in the door. "And why are YOU here?" He asked rudely. "Hey Kaiba, we need to use one of your arena's." Yugi ran up to Kaiba and at least tried to look him in the eye. "No, your not, so leave." Kaiba turned to leave himself when Kaiyita said, "Kaiba wait! I'm sure the paper would like to see this!"  
  
Kaiba looked at her and said, "Why for?" "Oh, no reason, but I can just see the headlines now. 'Seto Kaiba won't repay his lifesaver'. And how many times has Yugi Moto here saved your life? Like, three times?" Her eyes glinted and a small smile creped onto her face. "Very well," Kaiba said coldly. We don't want the papers getting into my affairs. You may use the stadium on the left." "Thanks Kaiba, buddy!" She said as she passed and patted him on the shoulder. He shook his head and left.  
  
"Okay, Spirit of the puzzle, let's do this!" Yugi Moto yelled as Yami Yugi stepped onto the platform. "You know what we have to do," Kaiyita muttered to herself. She and Yuki transformed like they had been for the past weeks. "LET'S DUEL!" Both Yuki and Yami yelled. "I'll start off this duel with my curse of dragon in attack mode. I also lay this monster face down on the field." Yugi played his curse of dragon and another monster in defense mode.  
  
"Alright, I lay down Celtic Mistress, in attack mode. I also lay this card face down." Kaiyita laid her surprise down, ready for Yugi to fall right into it her hole. " Attack, Curse of Dragon, NOW!" Yugi sent his Curse of Dragon strait at Kaiyita's Celtic mistress. "Sorry, Yugi, not today! You activated my magic card, Celtic Knot! Whenever used with Celtic Mistress or Celtic Guardian, it entraps and destroys them. Not to bad huh?"  
  
Yugi Scowled. "I lay a card face down and Koumori Dragon in defense mode." Kaiyita thought. My Celtic Mistress is powerful enough to destroy him, but he laid a card down.I can't take that risk. " I switch Celtic Mistress to defense mode and I lay this card face down." Kaiyita called out. She laid her magic card, Change of Heart down to trick Yugi so he wouldn't attack.  
  
"I reveal my monster the dark magician in attack mode, and protect him with magical hats!" Yugi yelled out as he shielded his magician with the hats. " "Rats!" Kaiyita scowled. "Now, even if I guess the right hat, I won't be able to destroy it." Then she remembered her magic card. "I activate my magic card, Change of Heart, to control the dark magician for one turn. And I make him attack Koumori Dragon. Attack now, with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi watched in horror as his Dark Magician destroyed his dragon.  
  
"Wow, I never would have thought that anybody could be beating Yugi like this, it's astonishing." Tea's eyes looked worried and started to glance around the room. "You can do it Yug, don't even believe she can beat you!" Joey called out. "Yeah, show her what your made of, Yugi!" Tristen joined in.  
  
Kaiyita looked down fighting back the pain of never having friends who would stand by her side. Yugi must have seen this, and said, "Let's finish this; it's still your move." She looked confidently up and said, "and I end my turn." "Alright then, I use the book of secret arts to power up the dark magician to 2800, and I use de-spell to get rid of your Celtic knot and destroy Celtic mistress."  
  
Hmm, this duel is starting to heat up. There is one monster in my deck that can get me out of this! Kaiyita slowly drew her next card. Yes! This what it for Yugi! She had drawn her victory. My Magical Sorceress will destroy the dark magician no matter what since its attack is 2900. Get ready Yugi! "Now I lay down- "WAIT!" Yuki pulled her hand back. "Please, stop. Surrender, don't lay this card down!" "Why? I'm going to win!" "Please, Kaiyita, you have to trust me. This card is one of its kind, you remember how you got it from Pegasus. I feel as if Yugi has another spirit inside him too. If you lay this down, he'll know I'm here. Don't do it, I don't know if he's friend or foe. Please!"  
  
Slowly, Kaiyita put her hand upon her deck. "I knew it! Yugi won!" Joey, Tristen, and Tea` got down and hugged Yugi. Before they knew it, Kaiyita had gone. "Where did she go?" Yugi said slowly. "Who cares? We need to celebrate!" Joey pulled Yugi along. "Yugi, something doesn't seem right, I'm quite sure that she could have beaten us.I've seen that strategy before." Yami said quietly. "Actually, I think I'll go home guys!" Yugi said, heading out the door. 


	3. Hidden Memories

Chapter 3  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Yugi rang the doorbell. Kaiyita answered. "Oh.hi Yugi, how um are you?" "I'm fine, can we talk for a moment?" "Well-  
  
-"Kaiyita, who's at the door?" " A friend, I'll be right back." She closed the door, as the words stung at her tongue. "So, that's your real name," Yugi said slowly. "Yugi, you couldn't possibly understand! I've never ever had a friend before, and this name of mine has caused me half the trouble." Kaiyita cried her eyes filling up with tears. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't know, you could have told me." Yugi put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally sniffed. "It's okay.hey, tomorrow you can come hang out with us." "Are you sure?" Kaiyita asked. Yugi nodded happily. "Definitely!" He turned to leave, but then said, "Well, I guess you don't have as bad of a name anymore.it made you a friend." Kaiyita headed back inside. Slowly, Yuki said, "Kaiyita, I have a feeling that his spirit is safe to trust."  
  
The next few weeks, Kaiyita started to warm up more and more to Yugi and his friends. Not only that, but people would talk to her. She started to feel like finding her special spirit friend had changed her life for good. However, she could sense that there was something wrong with Yuki. She stayed quiet in her mind chamber, trying hard to remember things from her past.  
  
Finally, one day Kaiyita spoke her mind, "Yuki, would it help if you met the ancient spirit of Yugi's again?" "Maybe, I'm not sure. But I feel as if he will do me know harm." "Alright then, we'll see him at school today," Kaiyita said cheerfully as she brushed her hair.  
  
When she got there, she felt nervous.she wasn't even positive Yugi had a spirit like her. But than again, he did have that weird puzzle around his neck, and it had the same sign on it that her necklace did. Well, here goes. "Yugi!" Kaiyita ran up to Yugi. "Hey, Kaiyita, how are you?" "Good," She slowly lowered her voice, "um, Yugi, about the puzzle you have, does it have a spirit inside it?" Yugi looked taken aback then slowly said, "Yeah, it does. He has me call him Yami." "We'll, I um, have one too, except her name is Yuki, and- -"Wait, that means you have a millennium item!" Yugi exclaimed. "Shhh! Don't be so loud. I guess I do. I slowly reached and grabbed it from around my neck. "I guess it looks like a pendant." I said slowly. "The millennium pendant," Yugi said in awe. "Well, could my spirit talk to yours?" She asked embarrassed. "Sure!" Yugi said. He quickly let his spirit out, along with Kaiyita.  
  
Yami solemnly looked up and suddenly said, "You! You were the one Yugi and I dueled at Kaiba land!" Yuki nodded and quietly said, "destiny has its way of bringing people to each other." "Yes it does," Yami said, turning and staring at the blazing sun. Suddenly images started to speed faster and faster through Yuki's eyes. Visions of ancient times and many friends and foes gone. She had seen his face before, facing the glaring sun in wisdom and love for the people. She fell to her knees, gripping the pendant. "The pharaoh.he is near," She choked out.  
  
Yami bent down and helped her up quickly. "Are.are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Yuki turned to him eyes full of tears. "Yami!" She gripped her arms around him tightly and wept. Yami could feel her heart, beating with his as one, so familiar. "Yuki, how I have missed you." He knew now the spirit of the pendant, was a long lost friend.  
  
Yami brought her up to stand. "How, did you survive, I thought I lost you forever," his eyes looked at the girl standing next to him in disbelief. "I locked myself inside the three pieces of this pendant. I knew in order to save the power of the pharaoh, they'd need both pieces to the puzzle." "I still can't believe you're alive, I didn't know how I would be able to see you, but I knew what had to be done, I'm sorry." "There is no need to be sorry Yami, you did what you had to." Yuki said with a clever smile.  
  
Suddenly the school bell rung. Immediately both Yugi and Kaiyita returned to their minds. "Were late!" They yelled simultaneously. Running as fast as they could they got to class just before the teacher took role call. "That was a close one," Kaiyita mouthed. Yugi nodded vigorously. The teacher droned on and on but Kaiyita didn't care. Somehow she knew that everything was all right between her and Yugi's spirit. Everything was fine.for now. 


	4. Questions Answered

Chapter 4  
  
One day at lunch, as Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea` were talking about their wonderful adventure at duelist kingdom. "It was so awesome how there were platforms everywhere!" Joey said. "Yeah, and how you had to earn star chips to make your way to the castle," continued Tea`. "I liked fighting for Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers!" Yugi said. "I didn't like most of it," Tristen said turning slightly green. "WHY?!" Everyone yelled out in amazement. "Half the time we had no food," he said shaking his head.  
  
"I have to admit, Duelist Kingdom was pretty cool," Kaiyita said. "Wait a minute, you weren't there," Joey said, "How would you know?" "Oh, well I was on the boat over, I didn't compete or anything, but I won this magazine contest to meet Pegasus. I even had quite an adventure falling off the boat." Kaiyita said slightly embarrassed. "You fell in?" Yugi said in awe. "Well, I didn't fall in. I was leaning against the rail, when this group of punks came up behind me and started to taunt me. I told them to bug off, and one of them pushed me over the side. I tumbled into the water and then it was weird, suddenly the boat stopped. So I swam as fast as I could to the side of the boat and was brought up by a boy with white hair."  
  
"I see. Hey, did the boy who pulled you in ever tell you his name?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, I think it started with a B. Wait a minute.there he is!" Kaiyita said pointing to Bakura who passed by them as he got his lunch. "But I have a question, who was it that threw you in?" Tea` asked. "Oh, I saw his picture in a magazine last month, he was also a finalist in duelist kingdom. his name was Bandit Keith." "Sounds just like the slime ball," Tristen said coldly.  
  
"Hey, Kaiyita, I've been meaning to ask something that's been bugging me. What was that card that you didn't lay down while you were dueling Yugi?" Joey said. ~*Flashback*~  
  
Pegasus stood at the end of the table sipping his wine. "It's very nice to meet you," Kaiyita said meekly. "Yes," he stood up. "Now I will give you a tour of my home." Kaiyita tried to hide her boredom as Pegasus chattered about his 'wonderful palace'. He must have sensed this somehow and said, "Bored are you? Alright I will show you something special." He led her up a high tower into a room surrounded by pictures of a gorgeous women with sparkling eyes." "This is my sanctuary to my deceased love." He said his golden eye glinting in the sunlight.  
  
Kaiyita stared in awe at the room that surrounded her. She suddenly saw something on the table that caught her eye. It was a card she had never seen before. Hmm.Magical Sorceress? I've never heard of this card. It's pretty good: 2900/3000. I could use one; it looks like a one of a kind! Kaiyita thought in envy. "Take it!" Pegasus said waiving a hand annoyed. "Huh? How did you know I was thinking about that card?" She said looking at Pegasus. "Oh come now you're a smart girl. Can't you figure it out? I'll give you a clue: I not only know all I see all as well."  
  
"It's your eye." Kaiyita said pointing, "I know it." "Very clever. Now if you can excuse me, I have a tournament to run. I will have my private jet fly you home, thank you for coming." "Thank you," Kaiyita said sticking the card in her pocket."  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
"The card is called the Magical Sorceress. It's never been released by Pegasus and is almost as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But the best thing it can be is my favorite." Kaiyita reached into her pouch she carried her deck in and showed them her card. "Whoa, more powerful than my dark magician!" Yugi said in awe. "Well I have to admit it's a really awesome card!" Tea` couldn't resist smiling at the card.  
  
Later that day after school, Kaiyita was introduced into Yugi's grandpa. He took a sincere liking to her right away. "I see that you are a good duelist already! How did you ever learn your strategy? It is the same type of faith you have in your deck that I have always taught Yugi to have in his!" "Oh, well I've always believed in the cards, they have spirits inside, and aren't just cards."  
  
"How, did you learn about the heart of the cards?" "Well, I have this," She took out her pendant from around her neck. "I know there is an ancient spirit inside of it, and she taught me all I know about duel monsters." "Wow, that's amazing! You believe in everything grandpa has taught me. I guess your spirit must have learned from mine," Yugi said grasping his puzzle with both hands. "I wouldn't doubt it," Kaiyita said smiling. "I have an idea," Joey said excited, "Why doncha send em' out and we can talk to them?" Both Kaiyita and Yugi nodded.  
  
Kaiyita and Yugi using their millennium items let the spirits out. "Amazing," Grandpa said in admiration. "We've seen Yami before, but I don't know if I've ever seen you- -"My name is Yuki. It means purity. It is very nice to meet you," Yuki spoke in answer to Tea's question. "Did you know Yami?" Tristen asked making himself comfortable in Gramp's chair. "Yes. I knew him very well," Yuki said smiling and looking over at Yami with deep affection. "Yuki and I were in love." Yami said, "But things weren't meant to stay happy for long." "You see things seemed to others as if it were not to be. I was a poor girl taken in by Yami. Our friendship grew closer and closer until we got close enough that it was dangerous to be seen together."  
  
"We finally found out that she was royalty to another kingdom, and that it truly was meant to be." Yami said grasping Yuki's hand tightly. "Both Yami and his brothers got married on the same day. We were the happiest people on earth. Unfortunately, everything after that is blurry. I knew that Kaiba had an ancient spirit and caused many problems to our kingdom. But I cannot remember anything after that. The thousands of years passed makes everything so unclear."  
  
"Wow," Joey said simply blinking and rubbing his eyes to make sure it was real. "I can't believe it, that my grandson has an ancient Pharaoh inside his puzzle. I knew that thing was special. "Was there dueling back then?" Tea asked. "Oh yes, most definitely. The shadow games were shady and malevolent. I taught Yuki the art of dueling and trusting in all that you have. To have faith in the powers in you.that is what I have always believed. Those monsters that are played today as cards, were once all real. They roamed the shadow realm causing disturbances to all but their masters." 


	5. An Old Friend

Chapter 5  
  
One day during vacation, while the battle city tournaments were going on, Kaiyita sat at home watching TV. She was watching a news report about a woman named Ishizu Ishtar with an ancient Egyptian exhibit at the Domino town museum. While she was talking, Kaiyita almost jumped out of her seat and said, "No way! She has a necklace; it has the eye on it, the same as Yugi's and mine! And even Pegasus' eye." Yuki spoke. "Kaiyita, we should search her out. I know she has clues to my past." "Alright, if you think it will help."  
  
"Mom, I'm going to meet some friends I'll be back around 3 okay?" "Alright honey! I'm glad your making friends here." Kaiyita headed out the door with her coat. When she got to the subway station, she figured that she would head towards Domino, since that's where the museum was. When she got to there, she headed strait for the Egyptian exhibit. She looked around for a while until she got to an employees only door next to the bathrooms. Her pendant unexpectedly started glowing and lifted off her chest pointing towards the door. Kaiyita looked around to see if anyone was looking, then went swiftly through the door.  
  
She looked around the dark damp basement at all of the artifacts that had been kept away from the public. This is so strange, why would Ms. Ishtar keep all of this stuff out of the open. I wonder. "Ah, miss Kaiyita it is very nice to see you." Kaiyita almost jumped a foot in the air. She turned around to see no other than Ishizu herself standing holding her necklace. "How did you know my name?" She asked suspiciously holding her pendant. "My millennium necklace lets me see all and I." She stopped  
  
"My child," She whispered slowly, "You.you have the eighth millennium item. Do you know the power you hold in your hands?" She peered closely at Kaiyita's pendant, which made her feel uneasy. "I know that it holds an ancient spirit from Egypt." "You poor unaware child. That item holds the key to the pharaoh's ancient power. Not many know that there are more than seven millennium items. If others found out, they would be after you like ants are to honey." "There are more? How many?"  
  
Ishizu sighed, then said, "There are seven known millennium items: The puzzle, necklace, ring, eye, scale, rod, and key. But before the pharaoh locked the powers away, it is said those close to him created more. Yours is legendary in archeological circles. The thought it didn't exist but clearly.it does." "Maybe my spirit knows more about this," Kaiyita said slowly letting the pendant shine and letting Yuki take over control. "Ishizu, my friend, I remember you now.clearer than ever." "Yuki, it is you. I have not seen you in almost a millennia. I see that you have survived the horrible past." Yuki nodded. "Please tell me. I remember the power of the 3 ancient god monsters.who has control of them now?" "I'm afraid the were stolen.all but one by rare hunters. I gave the last one, Obelisk the tormentor to Seto Kaiba." Yuki could feel her heart grow cold with anger, "Seto, P. Seto," she said grasping her pendant tighter.  
  
"Trust me, it will be safe in his hands, don't worry," Ishizu said placing her hand on Yuki's shoulder. "But, he could go after Yami and Yugi Moto," she said getting worried. "History must repeat itself as it was planned." Ishizu said. Suddenly Kaiyita heard a beeping noise. "Oh, I'm being paged," Ishizu picked up her pager. "Seto Kaiba," She said finally. "Would you like to come with?" Kaiyita grinned.  
  
"Okay, you just follow me in, I'll simply have you wait outside when I go in to meet Kaiba." Kaiyita nodded and waited silently outside the door. "Hello, Kaiba, how nice to see you again." Kaiyita could hear Ishizu' s voice sound through the door. Mokuba got up from the floor where he was playing video games. "Oh, I guess I'll leave you to," Mokuba started towards to door. "Kaiba, you never told me how absolutely sweet your little brother is," She squeezed Mokuba in a tight hug and he smiled brightly. "I'm also the commissioner for Seto's tournament! I guess he wants to talk to you about the god cards," He closed the door and headed down the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiyita was getting a little bored of just standing in the hallway. She saw an open door on the left. Not wanting to be rude she almost didn't go, but since she had that sprite like mischief in her sometimes, she needed to. She peeked inside the room to see lots of technological things that Kaiba was planning to release to the public. There were many weird looking things that she never in her wildest imagination could have thought up. "Whoa," she said in awe. Suddenly she heard footsteps.  
  
She ran back to her spot outside the door, and a second later, Ishizu came out. "I will see you soon then, Seto Kaiba." He stepped out with her, and then saw Kaiyita. "You! You're Yugi Moto's friend aren't you?" "Uh, yeah, but I have a name by the way. It's Kaiyita thank you very much." His eyes narrowed. "I'll contact you if I find anything," He said to Ishizu, leading Mokuba back into his study and slamming the door."  
  
"Come now, we need to go," Ishizu said. "Hold on, I'm.tying my shoe." Kaiyita made up and got on the floor to untie and retie her shoe. "Alright, but meet me by the entrance." She headed down the hall. Kaiyita didn't exactly know why she made that up, but she just felt as if she wanted to eavesdrop and Kaiba a little more. She could him and Mokuba having a brother-to-brother argument about Ishizu. She giggled, listening to how idiotically transparent Kaiba could be.  
  
She ran down the hall and met Ishizu at the entrance. "Now, you may not tell anyone, especially Yugi or his friends that we were here. I don't know what could happen." Kaiyita nodded. "I'll drop you off at the subway station where you can get back to your house." "Thank you Ishizu. I was wondering, are the Egyptian god cards the same as they were millennia ago? Yuki has told me that Yami and his two brothers had the power of one of them each." Ishizu nodded. "They are the most powerful monsters ever created, and they shouldn't have been either. The powers of evil would never have returned if Pegasus had not made this card game at all. But I suppose it was destined to happen that way."  
  
Ishizu dropped Kaiyita off at the subway and waved goodbye. "We shall meet again if fate decides so. I'm sure it will." The Millennium necklace glowed beneath her fingers. "Thank you so much Ishizu!" Kaiyita waved back and then headed down the subway. She headed home, not expecting what mysterious pasts held for her when she got there. 


	6. Other Romance?

Chapter 6  
  
She made it home half and hour early. Right when she got her shoes off the phone rang. "Hello?" Kaiyita said. "Hey, Kaiyita this is Yugi! We need you over at the card shop right away?" It sounded to her that Yugi was panicking. "What is it?" She asked concerned. "Never mind, I'll tell you when you get here, hurry!" Kaiyita ran as fast as she could into the kitchen, put her shoes back on, and once more ran out the door. "That girl," her mother sighed, "I know it's nice she has friends but it was nice having her around the house once in a while."  
  
As soon as she got over to Grandpa's shop, Yugi opened the door and pulled her in. "We found these in storage," Grandpa said taking out what looked like an ancient script. "Whoa, is that, real?" Kaiyita said in awe, clasping her hand to her mouth. Grandpa nodded. "I think it might have something to do with history repeating," Yugi said. "I see, maybe Yuki would know more." Kaiyita let go of controlling her mind and let Yuki out of the pendant. She looked around, not knowing what she was doing. Yugi thrust the scroll into her hands. "Please, can you read this?" He asked. Slowly, she nodded. "I will try," She said opening the scrolls to reveal ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. "Whoa, maybe Yami could help," Yugi said. In a second Yami was standing there in his place. "Scrolls?" He asked Yuki. She nodded. "I hope I can read them."  
  
Slowly she went over the words. "Long ago, an ancient Egypt a young prince fell in love with a beautiful princess. When the prince became pharaoh, many threatened his reign. Allies turned on him and became harsh enemies. The new queen did what she could to help the pharaoh. When time came to claim his destiny." She looked up. "The ending of the scroll was ripped off, I can't read it." "Strange," Yugi said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well, at least we know one thing: there was a queen." Yuki said, then returning to the pendant. Suddenly, the shop bell rang. "Customers!" Grandpa got up and ran to the front of the shop. A fairly small girl was standing at the counter. She had dirty blondish brown hair. "Can I help you?" Grandpa said standing behind the counter. "Yes, I'm looking for Yugi Moto." Yugi came running through the door. "Who's this grandpa?" he said breathlessly. Kaiyita soon followed. "Yugi, you don't remember me? We went to kindergarten together!" Yugi looked baffled. "Not really." He admitted. "My name is Diana. Now do you remember?"  
  
"I'm sure Yami would love to see Selene again," She babbled on and on while Kaiyita's face got hot. How dare she show up and be talking about Yami and someone else?! Kaiyita could feel the anger of Yuki blazing inside the pendant. "Yami, what does he have to do with anything? He already found Yuki! I don't understand," Yugi seemed to be losing it, and looked back and forth between Kaiyita's angry face, and Diana's happy one.  
  
"How dare you?" Kaiyita finally spoke, " Yami has already found his queen. So why don't you leave?" Diana's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? So what does this mean for Selene?" "Who the heck is Selene?!" Both Kaiyita and Yugi yelled simultaneously. Diana pulled out a key dangling on a golden chain. Engraved on the key was the millennium eye. "This is the millennium ajari. It can open and close special items, and memories. Inside is a spirit, her name is Selene. She said she was married to an ancient pharaoh. The only pharaoh that was alive at her time was Yami Yugi, your spirit." She said pointing at Yugi. "Maybe they should all sort this out." Yugi suggested. "Alright, I agree." Kaiyita said. Diana nodded also.  
  
Each of the items glowed with bright light, and the ancient spirits were released. "Yami!" Selene started to walk towards him. Yami stumbled. "What? Do I know you, I'm not quite sure." Yuki ran between Yami and Selene. "This is ridiculous. I have seen my past. I know that this was the pharaoh of Egypt, and I know.that we were in love." "Then why do I remember being embraced by someone just like him?" She looked Yuki strait in the face. Yuki turned staring at Yami eyes brimming with tears. "Is it true?" Tears started to pour down her face. "I don't know, I can't remember." Yami clutched his head.  
  
"This is a predicament, the power of three," Selene said. The words echoed in Yami's mind. He fell to the ground. He saw things he remembered. Three of them, standing in the shadows. Each holding the control to a powerful beast with ultimate rule. The faces, he could see. His dear departed friends and family. "Koru.Toka." Now Yami's eyes filled with tears. Both Kaiyita and Selene rushed to his side. "Yami, speak to me, are you ok?" Yuki got on her knees next to him. "My brothers." He fought back the tears.  
  
"Who are Koru and Toka?" Selene asked. "His brothers," Yuki repeated Yami's words. "I remember. There were to others, they looked exactly like you." Selene seemed to be searching for memories. "I do remember, the marriage ceremonies, and the temple, my mother's temple." She put her hands to her mouth. "I am so confused, I should leave," She got up, and Diana took control once more. "I'll see you all later," She said quietly as she closed the door.  
  
Both Yami and Yuki went back into the items also, as Kaiyita and Yugi regained power of their minds. "What just happened?" Kaiyita asked. "I don't really know, but I take it that Yami just remembered something else. I'm a little worried. I faintly remember Diana at all. This is all so strange." Kaiyita nodded. "Well, we have to wait and see. But right now, I can feel Yuki worrying. They all found out something about Yami having two brothers." "Wait, if history theoretically repeats itself like Ishizu said it would, does that mean I do too?"  
  
Kaiyita shrugged. "Suppose so. We have to find out somehow. Does that designate that they have items too?" "I don't know any better than you do. But I think that maybe they could be somewhere near by battle city, you never know." "Good Idea! We'll have to check tomorrow." Yugi nodded. "Well, I better get going, my parents are going to kill me," Kaiyita got up from the comfy couch and headed towards the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," Yugi called as she left.  
  
Kaiyita felt strange with the whole situation. She knew in her heart that she felt for Yugi and didn't want anyone else claiming it was destiny that they meet. I just have to keep those feelings under control.as long as Yuki and Yami are in love; nobody can interfere with my bond with Yugi either. She looked up at the stars and smiled a weak smile. Tomorrow, she would find answers. 


End file.
